Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII logra un sorprendente equilibrio entre antiguos y nuevos, y hace malabares con ventilador servicio pura escenificación de satisfacción. It's striking how these elements have been shaped into such an appealing and emotionally affecting prequel. Es sorprendente la forma en que estos elementos han sido formados en este tipo de atractivos y que afectan emocionalmente precuela. There are some new characters and plenty of fan favorites too, such as Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith. Hay algunos nuevos personajes y un montón de fans favoritos también, como Cloud, Tifa y Aerith. However, the characters you're most likely to empathize with are unlikely ones, including protagonist Zack, and Sephiroth, who is complex, troubled, and even sometimes likable. Sin embargo, los caracteres que está más probabilidades de sentir empatía con aquellos es poco probable, incluyendo protagonista Zack y Sephiroth, que es compleja, con problemas, e incluso a veces agradable. The way their personal stories weave in and out of each other--and set the stage for the events in Final Fantasy VII--makes Crisis Core not just the finest role-playing experience available on the PSP, but also one of the best Japanese RPGs in years. La forma en que sus historias personales tejen dentro y fuera de sí - y preparar el escenario para los acontecimientos de Final Fantasy VII - Crisis Core hace no sólo los mejores juegos de rol experiencia disponible en la PSP, pero también uno de los mejores japonés RPG en años. Zack's journey is one of the franchise's most memorable. Zack de viaje es una de las más memorables de la franquicia. Zack isn't new to the franchise, but he was a mere flashback in Final Fantasy VII, which may not make him seem like the best choice of leading man for a prequel to one of the best RPGs ever created. Zack no es nueva para la franquicia, pero fue un mero flashback en Final Fantasy VII, que no lo hacen parecer como la mejor opción de llevar un hombre para precuela de uno de los mejores RPG que jamás se haya creado. Yet he's as interesting as any Square Enix star, and transcends the usual spiky-haired heroism and teenage angst with an uncommon maturity that develops as the game continues. Sin embargo, él es tan interesante como cualquier estrella de Square Enix, y más allá de los habituales de cabellos erizados heroísmo y adolescentes con angustia una madurez poco frecuente que se desarrolla a medida que el juego continúa. Revealing almost any plot point could be a spoiler; the Gaia world is rich with mythology and complex character motivation. Revelando casi cualquier punto de la parcela puede ser un spoiler, el mundo de Gaia es rica y compleja con la mitología carácter motivación. What's important is how the characters interact, change, and grow. Lo importante es cómo los personajes interactúan, cambiar y crecer. Scenes between Zack and Cloud are both effortless and poignant, and stem directly out of Zack's most impressive character traits: trust and loyalty. Zack y escenas entre ambos son nubes sin esfuerzo y conmovedora, y se derivan directamente de Zack de la más impresionantes rasgos de carácter: la confianza y la lealtad. As each plot thread twists together and the game reaches its inevitable conclusion, your heart will soften and you may shed a few tears. Como cada una de las parcelas junto torcidos hilo y el juego llega a su conclusión inevitable, tu corazón se ablande y puede arrojar algunas lágrimas. Crisis Core tells a memorable and exciting tale, but more importantly, it makes you care about its characters, even if you are new to the lore. Crisis Core cuenta una historia emocionante y memorable, pero lo más importante, es que te importan sus personajes, incluso si eres nuevo en la tradición. The game's final scenes are amazing and heartfelt, and one sequence in particular that brilliantly mingles gameplay with narrative is one of the most incredible and moving moments in role-playing history. El juego final de las escenas son impresionantes y sincero, y una secuencia en particular que mezcla brillante de juego con la narrativa es una de las más increíbles y avanzar en los momentos juegos de rol la historia. The game's stunning cutscenes have an immeasurable effect on the emotionally resonant story. El juego de la impresionante cutscenes tienen un enorme efecto en la historia emocionalmente resonantes. There is a harmonious mix of prerendered cinematics and in-engine cutscenes, and both were created with precision. Hay una mezcla armoniosa de cinematica prerendered y en motor cutscenes, y ambos fueron creados con precisión. Dramatic camera angles frame Crisis Core's greatest moments, from earth-shaking soliloquies to the quiet pauses Zack and Aerith share. Dramáticos ángulos de cámara marco Crisis Core mayores momentos, de la tierra-soliloquios a sacudir la tranquila pausas Zack y Aerith compartir. There is a standout scene in which Sephiroth comes into deep focus using a cinematography technique familiar to Alfred Hitchcock fans. Hay una escena en la que destacan Sephiroth entra en un profundo enfoque utilizando la técnica cinematográfica conocida por Alfred Hitchcock aficionados. This kind of range is rare in cutscenes, even in RPGs, yet it's never forced or overdone here. Este tipo de variedad es poco frecuente en cutscenes, incluso en los RPG, pero nunca forzado o exagerado aquí. The quality is further enhanced by incredible voice acting. La calidad se ve reforzada por la voz increíble de actuar. Past Final Fantasies have sometimes suffered from awkward English voice-overs, but each actor here delivers the right degree of emotion at the right time, which in turn gives weight to the story. Final Fantasies pasado han sufrido Inglés torpe voz de créditos, pero aquí cada actor ofrece el grado de emoción en el momento adecuado, lo que a su vez da peso a la historia. As Zack matures, you can hear the newfound confidence replace his adolescent arrogance; when Angeal tells Zack that he's just a little more important than his sword, you can hear a subtle grin in his deep, commanding baritone. Zack como madura, puede escuchar la nueva confianza sustituir su arrogancia adolescente, cuando Angeal le dice a Zack que está un poco más importante que su espada, se puede oír un sutil sonrisa en su profundidad, el mando de barítono. If you enjoyed Final Fantasy VII, this kind of attention to detail won't come as a surprise. En caso de que haya disfrutado de Final Fantasy VII, este tipo de atención a los detalles que no viene como una sorpresa. However, you may be startled at how the combat works. Sin embargo, puede que se le asusta la forma en que la lucha contra las obras. Crisis Core is an action RPG. Crisis Core es un RPG de acción. Granted, it does have many of the same elements as FFVII: materia, limit breaks, and so on. Por supuesto, sí tiene muchos de los mismos elementos que FFVII: materia, el límite se rompe, y así sucesivamente. However, it plays nothing like its inspiration, which may irritate some fans. Sin embargo, se juega nada como su inspiración, que pueden irritar algunos aficionados. This doesn't make it better or worse, but it does make it different, and once you get used to it, it's a lot of fun. Esto no hace mejor o peor, pero sí lo hacen diferente, y una vez que se acostumbre a ella, es muy divertido. Battles are almost exclusively random, with the exception of those that end your side missions (more on those later). Batallas son casi exclusivamente al azar, con excepción de los que su parte final las misiones (más en los posteriores). When combat begins, you are limited to a contained area, but you can move freely within it. Cuando comienza la lucha contra, que se limitan a una zona, pero se puede circular libremente dentro de ella. To target an enemy, you simply face in its direction, and to attack, you hit X. It's not quite real-time, but rather a series of quick turns that give you a smidgen of time in-between to select a different spell or attack. Objetivo a un enemigo, sólo tiene que hacer frente en su dirección, y para atacar, pulsar X. 's no es en tiempo real, sino más bien una serie de vueltas rápidas que le dan un poquito de tiempo en espera de seleccionar un hechizo o ataque. You can switch among different options and spells on the fly using the shoulder buttons. Puede cambiar entre las diferentes opciones y hechizos sobre la marcha utilizando los botones del hombro. If you're familiar with the Tales series (Tales of the Abyss, and so on), you'll have a rough idea of how the combat works in Crisis Core. Si está familiarizado con la serie de cuentos (Cuentos del Abismo, y así sucesivamente), usted tendrá una idea aproximada de cómo funciona en la lucha contra la Crisis Core. Combat is exciting but on the easy side. El combate es emocionante, pero en el lado fácil. You can also guard and evade oncoming attacks, though doing so spends action points. También puede eludir la guardia y los vehículos que los ataques, a pesar de ello gasta puntos de acción. A number of special attacks, such as assault twister, also use action points. Una serie de ataques especiales, tales como asalto trabalenguas, también utilizar los puntos de acción. Other attacks, like spells, use up magic points. Otros ataques, como los hechizos, el uso de puntos de magia. To perform them, you need to possess and equip the corresponding materia. Para llevar a cabo ellos, es necesario poseer y dotar a la materia correspondiente. Zack can't use an unlimited number of materia in battle; he's limited to a certain number at a time, so you'll want to choose wisely before you head into late-game combat, especially if you know a boss fight is imminent. Zack no puede utilizar un número ilimitado de materia en el campo de batalla, que ha limitado a un número determinado a la vez, por lo que usted desea elegir sabiamente antes de finales de la cabeza en la lucha contra el juego, especialmente si usted sabe un jefe lucha es inminente. You can also fuse materia together to make new spells or enhanced attacks, such as the impressive Thundara Blade. También puede fusible materia juntos para hacer nuevos hechizos o el incremento de los ataques, como el impresionante Thundara Blade. There are times when you'll need to take advantage of your materia and dodge oncoming attacks. Hay momentos en que usted necesitará para sacar provecho de su materia y los vehículos que esquivar ataques. Nevertheless, for the first half of the game, Crisis Core is remarkably easy, and a lot of battles come down to mashing on the X button. Sin embargo, para la primera mitad del juego, Crisis Core es muy fácil, y un montón de batallas se reducen a la maceración en el botón X. There is no shortage of potions and gil (the series' currency), either, and given that you can purchase items at any save point, there's no reason not to be fully stocked. No hay escasez de pociones y gil (la serie de la moneda), o bien, y dado que usted puede comprar artículos en cualquier punto de guardar, no hay razón para no ser completamente equipada. La lucha es divertido, y seguro que llegará Final Fantasy ventiladores hablar. But no mechanical element is bound to get more attention than the Digital Mind Wave, or DMW. Elemento mecánico, pero no está obligado a obtener más atención que el Digital Mente Wave, o DMW. The DMW is a slot reel that holds the key to two important facets of Crisis Core's gameplay: leveling up, and powerful attacks called limit breaks. El DMW carrete es una ranura que tiene la llave a dos facetas importantes de su juego Crisis Core: nivelación, y los ataques de gran alcance llamado límite de las pausas. The reel contains six slots: three that contain character portraits, and three that contain numerical digits. El rollo contiene seis franjas horarias: tres retratos que contienen, y que contienen tres dígitos numéricos. As you fight foes, you earn soldier points, which in turn function as currency that keeps the DMW in the top left corner spinning. Luchar contra enemigos como usted, usted gana puntos de soldado, que a su vez funcionar como moneda que mantiene el DMW en la esquina superior izquierda de hilado. When the left and right character portraits match, you enter a separate limit-verge screen where you wait for the digit slots and the center character slot to stop spinning. Cuando la izquierda y la derecha retratos partido, que introduzca un punto límite-pantalla en la que esperar a que el dígito franjas horarias y el centro para detener carácter ranura girando. If you match all three portrait slots, you unleash a limit break, which is accompanied by a dramatic cinematic. Si coinciden con las tres franjas horarias retrato, a liberar un límite de ruptura, que va acompañado de un cine espectacular. If you match numerals, you may level up an equipped materia or Zack himself. Si coinciden con las cifras, es posible que hasta un nivel equipado materia o el propio Zack. The DMW also controls some status changes, such as temporary invincibility, though they aren't signaled by a change to the limit-verge screen. El DMW estado también controla algunos cambios, como invencibilidad temporal, aunque no se señala un cambio en el punto límite pantalla. The DMW takes some getting used to, but when you do, you'll enjoy spinning up some limit breaks. El DMW toma acostumbrarse a algunos, pero cuando lo hace, usted disfrutará de la hilatura hasta cierto límite se rompe. This all sounds very confusing, and it may take you some time to figure out exactly what's going on. Todo esto suena muy confuso, y puede llevarle algún tiempo para averiguar exactamente qué está pasando. Essentially, leveling and limit breaks are left to the roll of the dice (or in this case, the spinning of the reel). Básicamente, la nivelación y el límite se rompe a la izquierda el rollo de los dados (o en este caso, el hilado de la bobina). The idea of random leveling and special attacks may make you squirm, and on paper, it sounds like a bad idea. La idea de azar y nivelación ataques especiales pueden hacer que usted retorcerse, y en el papel, suena como una mala idea. In practice, it works out far better than you'd think. En la práctica, funciona mucho mejor que usted piensa. Just like when you pull the lever of a real slot machine, it's exciting and intriguing to see if you make a match. Al igual que cuando se tire de la palanca de una verdadera máquina tragaperras, es apasionante e intrigante para ver si hacen un partido. You can't skip past the limit verge screen, but if you could, you'd be missing the point (and be warned that you can't skip past cutscenes, though you can skip out of the long summoning animations and the flashbacks that occasionally crop up during limit verges). Usted no puede saltar más allá del punto límite de la pantalla, pero si pudiera, le gustaría que falte el punto (y se advirtió que no se puede saltar cutscenes pasado, aunque puede pasar de largo y la convocatoria animaciones flashbacks que de vez en cuando surgen durante límite arcenes). Your results are not completely random because your character's heightened emotions make it likelier that the DMW will spin up a positive result, such as after a phone call with Aerith. Sus resultados no son completamente al azar porque el aumento de las emociones del personaje que sea más probable que el DMW a girar un resultado positivo, como por ejemplo después de una llamada telefónica con Aerith. However, you may go a while without leveling up, only to level up multiple times in a short period of time. Sin embargo, es posible que un tiempo sin ir hasta la nivelación, sólo a nivel de seguridad de varias veces en un período corto de tiempo. Sure, it's a strange system, and it will make your head spin at first. Claro, es un extraño sistema, y hará girar la cabeza al principio. But it will become second nature, and in the end, it works. Sin embargo, se convertirá en una segunda naturaleza, y al final, funciona. The downside is that it takes control of the game's most impressive attacks out of the hands of the player. La desventaja es que toma el control del juego de los más impresionantes del ataque de las manos del jugador. Not everyone enjoys having the game do the grunt work for them, but the system is original and streamlined, and likely to grow on you. No todo el mundo disfruta con el juego de hacer el trabajo duro para ellos, pero el sistema es original y racionalizado, y es probable que crezca en ti. Outside of the main story, there are plenty of side missions to keep you occupied. Fuera de la historia principal, hay un montón de misiones de lado para mantenerte ocupado. Most of them boil down to entering an area, killing a bunch of creatures, and earning your reward. La mayoría de ellos se reducen a entrar en una zona, matando a un montón de criaturas, y ganar su recompensa. It's simple, sure, but incredibly addicting, perfect for players on the go, and you may find yourself losing hour after hour to mission after mission. Es sencillo, seguro, pero increíblemente adictivo, ideal para los jugadores en el camino, y usted puede encontrar usted mismo la pérdida de hora tras hora a la misión tras misión. This is Crisis Core's grinding mechanic, but the combat is entertaining enough (and the DMW mesmerizing enough) to keep you involved. Se trata de Crisis Core de la molienda mecánica, pero la lucha es bastante divertido (y la fascinante DMW suficiente) para mantenerse involucrados. Some of the missions also weave in cameos from other characters, such as a charming set of missions centered on an impish Yuffie. Algunas de las misiones también tejen en camafeos de otros personajes, como un precioso conjunto de las misiones se centraron en un impish Yuffie. Yet the action and limited customization goes only so far, and it seems that Square Enix understood that. Sin embargo, la acción y la personalización se limita sólo hasta ahora, y parece que Square Enix entendido. Crisis Core is on the short side, clocking in at around 20 hours if you do a reasonable number of side missions, though you could add another 10 if you want to see every secret the game is hiding--and there are some good ones that will get fans talking. Crisis Core está en el lado corto, a la hora en alrededor de 20 horas si lo hace un número razonable de lado las misiones, aunque podría añadir otros 10 si desea ver todos los secretos del juego se esconde - y hay algunos buenos que tendrán los aficionados a hablar. That may make the game feel less grand than previous entries, but in actuality, the length feels just right and keeps the action from wearing out its welcome. Que puede hacer que el juego se siente menos grande que las entradas anteriores, pero en la actualidad, la duración considera justo y se mantiene la acción de llevar a cabo su recepción. Crisis Core looks absolutely amazing. Crisis Core se ve absolutamente impresionante. You'll marvel at Crisis Core's visual and sonic beauty. Usted maravillarse ante Crisis Core de la belleza visual y sonora. Environments were designed with painstaking detail, from the slums of Midgar to the crystalline vistas of an underground lake. Ambientes fueron diseñados con minucioso detalle, desde los suburbios de Midgar vistas a las cristalinas de un lago subterráneo. Character design is equally terrific, from Genesis' solemn sneer to Zack's gleaming blue eyes. Diseño de caracteres es igual de terrible, de Génesis' solemne burla a Zack de brillantes ojos azules. Monsters look great too, and the imposing and astonishing bosses are particularly awesome to behold. Monstruos mirar demasiado grandes, y la imponente y asombrosa jefes son particularmente impresionante para la vista. The game sounds as good as it looks, starting with the terrific musical score, which includes both grinding rock tracks and haunting orchestral interludes. El juego suena tan bien como se ve, comenzando con la fantástica partitura musical, que incluye tanto la molienda de roca y pistas inquietante interludios orquestales. There are moments in which the action is undercut not with the same heart-pumping guitars we've heard before, but with softer tunes. Hay momentos en que el acto se subcotizaron no con el mismo corazón de bombeo de guitarras que hemos escuchado antes, pero con suaves melodías. These battles feel even more important because the music connects them so well with the emotional scenes that came before. Estas batallas se sienten aún más importante debido a que la música conecta tan bien con el emocional escenas que vino antes. Additionally, familiar sound effects have been updated and new ones added to make for combat that sounds as tremendous as it looks. Además, conocemos los efectos de sonido se han actualizado y añadido otros nuevos a hacer para luchar contra el que suena como tremendo como parece. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII is a game you must play if you own a PSP, if you like RPGs, or if you want to get lost in a gripping story. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII es un juego que debe jugar si tienes una PSP, si te gusta juegos de rol, o si quiere perderse en una historia apasionante. Like most Final Fantasy games that came before it, it has its quirks. Como la mayoría de los juegos Final Fantasy que vino antes que ella, tiene sus peculiaridades. However, this is one of those cases where you should embrace them for their originality and charm because they add something uniquely compelling to the game. Sin embargo, este es uno de los casos en que se debe adoptar por su originalidad y encanto, ya que añadir algo particularmente convincentes para el juego. The only truly disappointing aspect of Crisis Core is reaching the end, because Gaia is a world you want to stay in, populated with extraordinary characters who will move you. El único aspecto verdaderamente decepcionante de Crisis Core está llegando al final, porque Gaia es un mundo que desea permanecer en el, pobladas con personajes extraordinarios que le trasladaría.